Pour que ton coeur batte
by LIGHTWEATHER
Summary: Une nouvelle fait son apparition au Bloc.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde. _

_Avant de commencer votre lecture, je dois vous informer que le déroulement temporel de l'histoire sera quelque peu différent de celui du livre original. J'en suis consciente et je vous pris de m'en excuser mais je ne pouvait pas écrire en suivant les événements exact de James Dashner. _

* * *

**Avant-Propos : Eyes make their peace in difficulties.**

_\- Je croyais que Thérésa était la dernière? _

_ \- Au moins elle n'est pas morte celle-là. _

_ \- Thérésa était vivante, guignol._

_ \- Oui, mais elle bougeait pas alors que ..._

_ \- Ferme la, Chukie._

Elle ne pouvait que se fié que aux voix, les visages, elle ne les voyait pas.

Des ombres penchées au dessus d'elle semblait captivé par son arrivée. Fermant les yeux pour atténuer le mal de crâne, elle essaya de cacher le soleil de sa main avant de les rouvrir moins brutalement. Ils étaient toute une bande, autour d'elle. Que des garçons, étonnés, apeurés.

**\- Hey...**

Un garçon avait sauté dans la boite et s'était approché d'elle. Elle se recula dans un coins. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ses gens, elle ne se rappeler de rien. La cage semblait vide et chaque garçon avait l'air habillé différemment. Les détails vestimentaire n'étaient peut-être pas indispensable, finalement. Le blond regarda ses coéquipiers comme pour leur demander la permission de continuer mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit un geste pour l'en dissuader.

**\- Hey...** Répéta le garçon en levant les mains au niveau de ses épaules, **Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je m'appelle Newt.**

Dans un vain espoir, il s'avança pour se rapprocher d'elle mais une violente vague de peur monta crescendo dans le corps de l'adolescente, contractant tout ses muscles. Elle envoya son point dans la joue droite de son asseyant et prise de panique, elle se leva et se mis en position de défense.

Newt posa la main sur sa joue et se recula lui aussi. Un rictus de douleur lui déforma le visage.

**\- On peut en déduire que tu faisais de la boxe,_ avant_.**

En effet. Elle se souvenait de la salle, des terrains. Elle trouva bizarre de se souvenir de ses entraînements mais pas des visages, ni de son prénoms. Autours d'eux, la foule semblait plus dense, comme si d'autres personnes étaient arrivé. Puis, une fille brune sauta aux cotés du blond, avec une agilité exemplaire. Elle semblait surprise mais plus confiante que n'importe qui d'autre autour de la nouvelle venue. En comparaison avec la brune, elle tremblait et devait sans doute ressembler à un chiot apeuré.

**\- Ecoute, Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions,** commença t-elle avec une voix douce, **je suis arrivé ici hier et j'étais comme toi. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas où j'étais ni comment j'y était arrivé. Je ne connaissais plus mon prénom et ne reconnaissais personne. Mais je t'assure que tu peux nous faire confiance. On ne te fera rien.**

Les deux filles se regardèrent, l'une se demandant si elle devait ou non prendre la main de l'autre. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait personne. Pourtant, son visage semblait détendu et sa voix appelé à la confiance. Elle fit mine de tendre la main dans sa direction mais sa vue se brouilla et la dernière chose qu'elle senti avant que tout ne disparaissent, fût deux bras l'attrapant par la taille.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà, je viens juste de m'acheter le livre " Le Labyrinthe" et quand j'ai regarder le film - une nouvelle fois- je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive sur Newt. Alors je vous présente mon nouveau projet : Pour que ton coeur batte.

En espérant que ce petit aperçut vous ai plus, je vous propose de mètre le prochain chapitre en début de semaine prochaine, n'hésitaient pas à laissé vos avis!

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A**vant toutes choses, je voudrais prendre le temps de répondre aux personne qui me laisse des reviews. Vous prenez du temps pour donner votre avis, il est donc normal que je vous réponde.

**Nienna Ellendil :** Oui, oui, les bras sont bien ceux de Newt. Je me suis inspiré d'un imagine pour cette histoire et je dois dire que je me suis un peu lancé à l'aveugle car je n'ai jamais vraiment lu de fanfiction sur Le Labyrinthe ou sur la trilogie des livres . Je ne peut pas te promettre que les prochains chapitres seront plus long mais j'espère vraiment que mon styles d'écriture te plaira. Tes commentaires me feront plaisir et pour l'irrégularité, je ne t'en voudrait pas, aha :).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time.**

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Ana se trouvait dans une petite chambre en bois. _Ana_. Elle se souvenait de son nom. un sentiment de soulagement la saisit.

La pièce avait l'air délabré avec ses murs tombant et des fenêtres cassées. Avec le peu de force dont elle disposait, Ana s'appuya sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente mais, comme quand elle s'était évanouit, il faisait jours, même si cette fois-ci les rayons commençaient à tirer sur une couleur orange. D'un coup, toute les images et les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son arrivé lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme un flash. Elle paniqua.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle retira les couvertures et essaya de se lever mais échoua lamentablement en retombant assise sur son lit.

**\- Tu es encore faible.**

La jeune fille sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise. Newt, assis sur une chaise dans le coin opposé, la regardait. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais sa carrure et sa voix lui rappelait encore une fois le tournent misérable qu'avait prit son arrivée. Elle rougit. Le garçon se leva, contourna une petite table et s'assit au pieds de Ana. Elle le regarda avec méfiance, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle ne connaissait rien de cet endroit, de ces gens, de ce qui lui était arrivé. Les larmes menacèrent de couler mais elle se retint.

\- **Un nom à me donner? Un détail sur ta vie d'avant? Quelque chose qui te reviens en mémoire?**

Ana fronça les sourcils. Les trois questions étaient sortit avec un naturel surprenant. Elle se demanda combien de fois Newt avait du demander la même chose aux personne dehors.

\- **Ana**,répondit-elle,** c'est tous ce que je sais.**

Newt hocha la tête, poussa un long soupire avant de se frotter le visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé et un brin soucieux.

\- **C'est quoi cet endroit?**

Newt esquissa un sourire mystérieux qu'elle n'apprécia pas vraiment. Des fossettes creusèrent ses joues, faisant ressortir les nombreuses cernes sous ses yeux.

\- **Clint!**

Ana sursauta. Elle plaqua une main sur son cœur qui avait sûrement dû rendre une petite visite à son estomac durant ce cours laps de temps. Newt haussa un sourcil moqueur, elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproche. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air méchant, Ana se promit de ne faire confiance à personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sache le plus possible.

0O0O00O0O

O0O0O

Dix minutes plus tard, Ana suivait un petit gars, bronzé jusqu'au os, les cheveux noir comme la braise. Il ne parlait pas, et elle l'en remercia de tout cœur. Newt lui avait dit que le nouveau – elle- devait subir une visite dont le dernier arrivé se chargerait – Térésa-. Elle croisa beaucoup de monde, et n'échappa pas à quelques regard indiscret ou quelques murmure du genre «encore une», «elle connaît Thomas, j'en suis sûr», ou celles qui revenait souvent «je croyais qu'elle était la dernière». Ana était beaucoup trop fatigué pour construire d'autres questions, ou pour tout simplement envoyé balader ceux qui la regardaient de travers.

Le petit gars qu'elle avait suivit s'arrêta devant une cabane, qui émanait une odeur de brûler et de étaux fondu.

\- **Gally? Gally! Amène toi, tocard.**

Ana haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Deux minutes plus tard, un garçon de sa taille, sortit de l'abri en s'essuyant les mains. Il allait répondre à son camarade lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ana. Un lueur malsaine éblouit son regard et la jeune fille recula automatiquement d'un pas.

\- **Térésa doit faire la visite à la nouvelle. Il faut que tu …**

\- **Retourne dire à Newt que je m'occupe de la visite.**

Gally n'attendit même pas la réponse de Clint et s'approcha de Ana en tendant une main. Elle hésita mais la saisit. Il puait le bois mouillé et le métal chaud mais il lui dirait ce qu'elle voudrait savoir. Elle ne était convaincu.

**\- Ana,** dit-elle en lâchant sa main.

Gally hocha la tête et s'inclina pour la laisser passer. Elle passa devant lui, longeant le mur contre lequel la cabane avait été construite. Des milliers de questions se glissèrent dans des parties de sa tête et elle essaya de les trier dans un ordre allant de la plus importante, à la moins indispensable. Gally se mit à parler d'une voix caverneuse.

-** Alors, ici c'est le Bloc.** Il fit un geste autour de lui, désignant les arbres, les plantations, et s'arrêtant au murs.** Il y a quatre parties, le jardin ou tu peux trouver les plantations et tout ce qui va avec. La ferme, où l'on entrepose le métal et le matériel. L'abattoir, j'imagine que tu as compris ce qu'on y faisait et enfin, ce que Alby appelle le Terminus.** Dit-il en désignant le petit bosquet, **c'est là bas que finissent les tocard qui sont mort.**

Ana repoussa un mèche de ses cheveux venu se coincé entre ses lèvres. L'idée qu'il y est des personnes de son âge enterrés à quelques mètres du campement ou elle dormirait la fit frissonner. _Comment ont-il pû mourir?_ Elle repoussa cette idée, la gardant pour plus tard. En faisant le tour de ces quatre parties, elle analysa les paroles de Gally.

\- **Pourquoi on est là? Qui nous a envoyé ici?**

\- **Personne ne le sait. On arrive tous de la même manière. La Boîte,** il montra l'endroit ou elle était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, **elle nous amène un tocard par mois avec des provisions. On ne sais pas qui nous les envois, on ne sais même pas d'où ça vient. Hier, l'autre fille est arrivé, se souvenant juste de son prénom, comme nous tous. Sauf qu'elle avait un papier avec elle ; elle serait la dernière. Et puis tu es arrivé et la boîte n'est pas redescendue.**

Ana fronça les sourcils. Son cœur battait contre ses tempes. Elle s'arrêta devant une énorme brèche dans le mur. Le soleil descendait de plus en plus se reflétant sur les murs qui avait cet aspect vieillot, comme s'ils sortaient d'un film d'horreur. En s'approchant et en plissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas juste une ouverture, c'était une entrée, ou un sortie, elle ne savait pas trop. En lorgnant les murs, elle aperçut des énormes trous jusqu'à perte de vu.

\- **Qu'est-ce que-**, commença t-elle

\- **GALLY!**

Les deux comparse se retournèrent pour voir Newt s'approcher à grand pas. Il avait un air furieux aurait aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. En tout cas Ana, elle, aurait fuit mais les étincelles de colère se répercutèrent sur Gally qui leva les yeux au ciel. Au loin, Ana vit tout les autres avancer vers eux, elle vit Térésa aux premiers rangs.

**\- Ce n'était pas ton rôle,** beugla Newt en montrant Ana du doigt. **La règle dit que...**

**\- C'est bon, je n'ai pas trouvé Térésa et cette règle est stupide de toutes manière.**

Newt semblait vraiment à bout de nerfs et Ana se senti obligé de s'écarter de Gally. Beaucoup trop de choses arrivaient en même temps, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'attirer les foudre de Newt en plus.

**\- Tu ne l'a même pas chercher, et ce n'est pas parce que les règles sont stupide que tu as le droit de les enfreindre, guignol!**

Tout le monde était maintenant rassemblé autours de Newt et Ana essaya de se fondre dans la masse en se glissant à coté de Térésa. La brune la vit et lui serra la main. Ana n'enleva pas sa main, Térésa était la seule fille entre ces rangs, peut-être aurait-elle besoin d'un soutient féminin dans tout cette horde. Derrière elle, un garçon au visage blême et à la silhouette longiligne attira son regard. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle se remémora les paroles de Gally comme quoi personne ne se souvenait de sa vie avant la Boite. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, mais tous ce qui lui revint en tête fut une maison, à la façade jaune pale. Elle haussa un sourcil quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle. _Thomas._

**\- Ils devraient déjà être ici.**

Ana se tourna vers Newt qui les avaient rejoins. Le garçon brun qu'elle croyait reconnaître fixait les murs au delà de la porte comme s'il essayait de faire apparaître un éléphant. Elle regarda Térésa l'air interrogateur.

**\- Deux sont sortit ce matin, et ils ne sont pas encore revenus.**

_Sortis où? Pourquoi était-ce si grave qu'ils ne soient pas revenus? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si inquiet? Qu'y avait-il derrière ces murs?_

Un coup de vent fit volé la poussière jusqu'à eux et tous fermèrent les yeux. Sauf Ana qui restait troublé par toute cette agitation. L'arrivée de ces deux individus la souciait aussi, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle aurait souhaitait qu'il se montre. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, un grand bruit résonna entre les murs comme si le chemin en face d'eux s'étendait à l'infini. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

**\- Aller, Alby...**

Ana fixa le profil de Newt. Elle aurait voulu lui prendre la main et la serrer comme faisait Térésa mais elle jugea cette action un peu trop étrange. Elle s'n voulu même d'y avoir penser.

Tout d'un coup, les murs se mirent à gronder, à vibrer et à sa grande surprise, le mur de droite commença à se rabattre pour rejoindre celui de gauche. Elle fit un mouvement de recul. Des sentiments contradictoire se tassèrent dans sa poitrine, la peur et la détresse. L'envie de pleurer, de courir et de stopper les murs avec ses mains . Si les deux garçons ne revenait pas tout de suite, il seraient piégés de l'autre cotés et Ana eu la désagréable impression que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Térésa resserra la pression sur sa main.

\- **Ici !** Cria quelqu'un alors que deux ombre émergés d'un tournant. **Aller les gars!**

Tout le monde sauta de joie encourageant les arrivants, et l'espace d'un instant, Newt sembla se détendre, puis il avança la tête comme s'il voulait rentrer pour les aidés.

\- **Il y a un problème,** souffla t-il.

En effet. Cela sauta aux yeux de Ana lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux. Il y avait bien deux silhouettes seulement un des deux garçons était inconscient et se faisait traîner par l'autre. Les murs continuaient de se refermer et le garçon qui portait son ami sur son dos se mit à hurler.

\- **Il n'y arriveront jamais**, déclara Newt.

Il ne restait plus qu'un minuscule passage. Puis, les événements s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse considérable. Ana fut pousser sur sa gauche et le garçon qu'elle avait cru reconnaître se glissa entre elle et Térésa pour passer la porte. Une seconde plus tard, un vacarme signala que les portes s'étaient refermé et tous restèrent à regarder le mur gris en face d'eux.

* * *

Voilà les premier chapitre. Comme je vous l'avez dis dans le prologue, les événements ne se passent pas exactement de la même manière que dans le livre, ou même dans le film mais je trouvais ça plus simple d'inclure Térésa dans le récit tout de suite que de dire qu'elle était encore dans le comas à ce moment là.

J'espère que pour l'instant, _Pour que ton coeur batte_ vous plait. Sinon, j'accepte toutes les critiques construites et justifiées.

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Nienna Ellendil** : Mecrci pour tout ces petits compliments. Je tenais à te dire que je comptais mètre beaucoup d'intrigue dans l'histoire donc tu n'as pas fini de te poser des questions. Même le comportement de Gally envers Ana est un détail dont je me servirais plus tard. :)

**Chapitre 2 : And the canyon underneath the trees.**

Assise près du feu, Ana observait attentivement chacun des blocard. La nuit était tombé depuis une demi-heure et un groupe de garçon avait allumé un feu au centre d'une parcelle de sable. Si elle fermait les yeux, Ana pouvait presque s'imaginer au bord de la plage, au pieds d'un feu de camps. Sauf que le bruit des vagues était remplacé par des des bruits métallique que personne ne semblait remarqué appart elle.

Après le repas, Térésa s'était chargé de faire la suite de la visite, sous les protestations de Gally. Elle n'avait pas forcément répondu à toute ses questions, mais elle savait maintenant le principal. Quand la brune s'était arrêté en lui disant un « c'est tout », Ana aurait voulu crier, lui sauter à la gorge en lui disant que tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Mais elle s'était simplement rendus dans les bois, et elle avait pleurer à s'en déchirer la gorge. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle allait mieux, elle n'irais jamais mieux tant qu'ils seront coincé ici, mais lâcher prise avait ses bons cotés.

\- **Tu devrais allé dormir.**

Newt se laissa tomber à ses cotés, dans un long soupire. Ana remarqua encore une fois ses cernes, et ses yeux brillants. Il avait l'air exténué et la disparition d'Alby, de Thomas et de Minho n'arrangeait en rien son état. Elle avait de la peine pour lui.

\- **Tu t'es regardé,** souffla t-elle en prenant une gorgée d'un mélange affreusement dégouttant.

Newt se laissa tomber sur le sable et ferma les yeux. Ana n'y prêta pas attention, elle espérait même qu'il s'endormirait ici. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'avait l'air d'être anéantit par le départ des trois garçons, a part Newt. Térésa était un cas appart. Plutôt dans la soirée, elle avait parlait des trois garçons comme s'ils reviendraient sains et sauf, Ana elle, en doutait. Newt avait complètement perdu espoirs. Risquant un regard vers lui, Ana détailla chaque partie de son visage. De ses longs cils, à son menton. Une mèche de ses cheveux blond s'était glisser entre son nez et son œil gauche. Elle fit mine de lever la main pour la repousser mais se stoppa dans son élan. Elle ne devrait même pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Ce genre de chose lui semblait tellement familier avec lui, comme le fait d'avoir voulu lui prendre la main lorsque Thomas d'était jeté corps et âme dans le labyrinthe.

Elle se laissa tomber à coté de Newt mais ne ferma pas les yeux. Une part du ciel était visible entre une rangée d'arbre et elle se concentra dessus. Il n'y avait pas de lune, mais les étoiles étaient bien là, plus visible que jamais.

\- **On dirais presque que tous ça n'est qu'un rêve et qu'on va se réveillé.**

\- **Un rêve ? Tu es en plein cauchemars, ma belle.**

Ana tourna la tête vers lui et rougis. « Ma belle?», elle s'en voulut presque de ressentir un boule de chaleur envahir son estomac. Newt, les yeux toujours fermé, glissa ses mains sous sa tête. Ana l'observa un moment, se demandant comment aurait été la vie de Newt s'il n'était jamais arrivé ici. Elle se demanda quel genre de personne pouvait faire ça à des gosses. Car au fond, il n'était que des _gamins_, le plus vieux d'entre eux devait avoir dix sept ans tout au plus. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, une image d'ours en peluche et de voitures de course surgirent devant ses yeux.

00000000

0000

Ana fût réveillé par des mains qui la secouaient dans tout les sens. Penchée au dessus d'elle, Térésa paraissait rayonnante. La blonde savait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle se risqua tout de même à posé la question.

\- **Les garçons sont revenus, Alby est dans un sale état mais Thomas et Minho sont en pleine forme. Ils sont au conseil,** lui répondit la brune en se levant.

Ana se releva doucement. Elle était au même emplacement que la veille, à la différence que Newt n'était plus là et que deux couvertures la recouvrait. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur Térésa, celle-ci était déjà debout, prête à partir. Elle l'attendait et Ana mis quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte.

\- **C'est quoi ce conseil?**

Ana se releva et frotta son pantalon pour enlever le plus de sable possible. La brune lui fit signe de se dépêcher, ignorant ses questions par la même occasion. Les deux adolescentes passèrent devant les cuisines, où une odeur de pains chaud englobé l'endroit. Ana hésita à demander à Térésa de s'arrêter prendre quelque chose pour manger mais la jeune fille avait déjà plusieurs mètres d'avance, elle se résigna donc à la rattraper au pas de course.

**\- Je sais pas trop ce qu'est le Conseil,** commença Térésa quand elles furent arrivé devant les portes d'une petite baraque en bois,** je sais juste que tout les matons sont convoqués et qu'ils ne discutent pas que du menu de la semaine.**

Ana se laissa tomber sur le banc à l'entré et appuya sa tête contre le mur de bois. Elle entendis vaguement des éclats de voix mais elle ne pût reconnaître aucune d'entre elles. Depuis sont arrivée, elle n'avait parlé qu'à Newt, Térésa et Gally. Comme si elle l'avait appelé par la pensée, le garçon sortit d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- **Espèce de traître, de menteur. Quel tocard, imbécile …**

Il passa devant les deux filles sans même se rendre compte de leur présence. Ana regarda la seule personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie dans le bloc et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- **Il doit en avoir après Thomas, tout le monde ici en à après Thomas.**

_Thomas_. Ana frissonna. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Son premier jour ici avait été un enfer, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Thomas, un sentiment d'être à sa place l'avait submergé. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle l'ai connu avant? Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

Elles durent attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant de voir le reste des matons sortirent, suivit de près par Newt, Thomas et Minho. Lorsqu'il la vit, Newt parut surpris. Il regarda tour à tour les deux filles mais continua son chemin de son pas claudiquant en bavardant avec Minho. Thomas resta sur place fixant Térésa comme s'il parlait par télépathie. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ana. Son visage lui semblait si familier qu'elle faillit partir en courant. Le connaître aussi bien avant même de lui avoir parler, c'était effrayant.

-** Thomas, Ana. Ana, Thomas, le garçon le plus débile de ces tocar ,** présenta Térésa faisant mine d'être en colère.

Thomas, fatigué comme jamais, lui lança un regard d'excuse et s'avança vers Ana en lui tendant une main amicale. Ana jeta un coup d'œil à Térésa qui se tenait droite, fixant la nuque de Thomas. Visiblement, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvé un peu plus tôt c'était transformé en colère. Elle esquissa un demi sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le brun.

Elle lui saisit main et un frisson lui parcourut le bras. Pas un frisson anodin, plutôt comme un courant électrique, qui remonta jusque dans sa nuque. Puis ce fût le noir total.

* * *

Chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vos aura plus comme les précédents. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le troisième.

Thomas à son rôle dans cette histoire et il prendra plus d'importance dans les prochains chapitres.

XX


End file.
